Light
by Ilovejewishboysshia
Summary: Louis and Tawny face an important topic in thier relationship:sex.
1. The Light

"Light"  
  
Louis looks at Tawny in a light. A light that an angel would look through at a dying child. He saw beauty, love, grace, and someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. He knew she loved him back. They had been loving each other since middle school. But they had never had to face one very important topic-one they bumped heads with in the 10th grade:sex. Louis was ready, especially with her, he had been ready since the first time he met her. She loved him so much, and she knew that she was ready to loose herself to him. But, she didn't know if he was ready. They both were ready, but they both also were unaware of each other's readiness.   
  
"Louis, I want to ask you something. And, It's really important, so I need your fullest attention." Tawny said to Louis, uncertain if she should really be saying this or not.   
  
"Ok Tawny. I'll listen. I always do when it comes to you." Louis said, uncertain if she was going to break up with him or if she was just going to ask him if she looked fat in her outfit.   
  
"Alright. Here's the deal. Um....well...We, well, I'll just get to it...We haven't discussed sexual intercourse yet." Tawny said, blushing all the way.   
  
"Woa...Um, no, we haven't, but I do really believe that it's time we do."   
  
"Really? Oh my god, I thought I was the only one with these feelings. This is fantastic. We'll talk at my house. See ya then." 


	2. Talk in Tawny's Room

Thanks so much for the wonderful review RoyalNovelists! I'll try and make this chapter longer!  
  
Louis met Tawny at her house around 8:00. He climbed in through her window. He didn't know how  
  
long this "talk" was going to last....or what they were going to do....  
  
"Hey. Well, ok... I've gotta be honest with you....I'm a little scared...kinda." Tawny said, shaking.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But I do think that it is time..."  
  
Someone knocks at the door.  
  
"Tawny! Do you want to come downstairs and watch the movie with us?" Tawny's dad said.  
  
"Nope!"   
  
"Ok. Our movie will be over at 10:00. Call us if you need us."   
  
"So....When do you want to do it...ya know, have...sex..."Louis asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But that is what I'm scared about...what if someone catches us? Or what if I....wind  
  
up pregnant?"  
  
"That's why they invented the condom!TRO-JAN MANNNN! Louis says, chanting to the "Trojan Man"  
  
song.   
  
"Ha ha. Yes, that's true, just, what if it breaks?" Tawny asks, concerned.  
  
"Well, I don't think that it will, I'm not going to lie and say that it won't, cause there is a chance that it  
  
could...but it's a very slim one. It's just a risk we'll have to take."   
  
"Huh-huh. I heard that it hurts the first time,and that the first time you bleed." Tawny said.  
  
"Ohhh...that doesn't sound like fun....but, everyone has to do it for the first time...and I want my   
  
first time to be with you. I love you."  
  
"Oh my god, I love you too." Tawny says, with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Louis has tears coming to his eyes, but hides it. Nonchalantly, he says, " So, when and where are   
  
we going to do it?"   
  
"I really have no idea, that's a tough one. NOT my house, how about yours? Your parents are going out   
  
town in a week." Tawny replied.  
  
"I can't wait a week!" Louis said, sounding impatient.  
  
"Right. Well, then when? That's our only time."   
  
"We could do it now..." Louis said, kissing her neck.  
  
"Well...." 


	3. Serious Thoughts

****Everyone: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Angelfeather: Your story kicks ass!****  
  
Louis continues to kiss her neck, while Tawny feels uncertain. Yes, she is in the mood, but she knows  
  
it's not her heart telling her yes. It's her hormones. Louis really starts to get passionate....  
  
"Stop. This isn't the right time. My parents are downstairs, and can come in at any given moment. Really,  
  
we need to do this when your parents are out of town. I know a week is kind of long to wait, when we  
  
already have been waiting, but I think it is the right thing to do." Tawny says, truthfully.   
  
"Yeah. Maybe your right. I think we're both caught up in the moment. I really would like to right now,  
  
but we should wait until my parents go out of town." Louis replied.  
  
"You're always so understanding. I love you so much."   
  
"Love ya too! Well, I better get heading home. Bye." Louis kissed Tawny on the lips.  
  
"Bye." Tawny said as she licked her lips from the sweet taste of Louis.   
  
Louis climbed out her window. He slowly walked back to his house. When he came inside, his  
  
parents had some good news for him.  
  
"Louis, we've decided to go on our vacation in two days instead of a week. Is that ok?" Asked  
  
Mr. Stevens.  
  
"Is it ever! Cool, that's fine!" Louis sayed, hopping up the stairs to his room. He wanted to call Tawny  
  
with the good news.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! Tawny, it's Louis. I have some really good news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My parents said that they are going to leave for thier vacation in two days instead of a week!"  
  
"Wow!!!! I can't believe it! I'm so exited! Well, I better go, bye hun!!!!"  
  
"Bye. Kisses goodnight."  
  
Louis was really exited but at the same time really scared. He didn't want her to get pregnant.   
  
He didn't want her to bleed. He didn't want to hurt her. There were so many things Louis would  
  
learn from this experience. 


	4. First time,worst time

Two days has passed. It was now time for Louis's parents to go on thier trip, and time for, well you guys  
  
know that already. Louis calls Tawny. Louis is so exited! He just hopes Tawny won't chicken out.  
  
"Hey! They're gone, you can come over now!" Louis tells Tawny over the phone.  
  
"Ok, I'll be over in twenty minutes!" Tawny replies.  
  
'Twenty minutes? I need her over right now'! Louis thinks.  
  
"Alright. See ya! Bye." Louis says quickly, to make sure he doesn't say his thoughts out loud.  
  
"Bye!" Tawny hangs up.  
  
Tawny gets "prepared" at her house. She fills a bookbag with condoms, extra clothes, and some  
  
very nice lingerie. She is really exited, and really aroused. She can't wait. Tawny walks over to Louis's  
  
house, smiling to herself. Although she is smiling, there is a knot in her stomach. She's a little scared.  
  
Tawny knocks on the Stevens' doorbell. Louis hears it inside, and runs downstairs to get it. No one  
  
else is home. Donnie and Ren are at friend's houses.   
  
"Hey. Come on in." Louis tells Tawny.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Come on, let's go upstairs." Louis says as he leads the way.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Louis and Tawny go into his room. Tawny sets her bookbag down near Louis's bed, and looks where  
  
they are going to be having sex. She is scared, but at the same time so exited and aroused.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Louis, can I use your bathroom?" Tawny asks, cutting Louis off.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tawny grabs her bookbag and goes into Louis's bathroom to prep talk herself. She then puts on  
  
her lingerie, silk panties and a see-through bra. She walkes out of the bathroom, looking nervous.  
  
Louis looks at her with hungry eyes. He's laying on his bed, with silk boxers on. She smiles at him,  
  
and walks over to the bed. She lays down next to him, while grabbing a condom out of her bookbag.  
  
She kisses him, passionatly. He carresses her breasts, and starts to kiss them softly. He then takes  
  
her bra off and gasps at the wonderous sight. He feels himself get hard. She sees this, and looks   
  
through his boxers at his fully erect penis. She pulls his boxers off of him, and moans at the sight of  
  
it. He sees her reaction, and is very pleased with himself. He slides her panties down her legs,  
  
and looks at her curvy, beatiful form. Tawny then gets the condom out of the wrapper, and puts it  
  
on him. He starts to kiss her lightly, from her legs, to her vagina, then on top of her breasts. He makes  
  
his way up to her mouth, and slips his toung in. He then enters her vagina, and she winces, and has  
  
tiny tears come down her face. She tries to hide them, but he's watching her every move. He wants  
  
to stop, but he keeps going, and sees the pain get laced behind pleasure after he starts to thrust  
  
harder. She moans, and calls out his name. He then goes faster, until he cums inside of her.  
  
It feels so good to her, like a splash of cool water on her face. They are so hot under his blanket,   
  
so he takes it off of them. He releases from her. She then looks at him, and he can tell it hurt her  
  
but he knew she was pleased. They both then fell asleep in each other's arms,sweaty but beautiful. 


End file.
